


Tony comes home

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Tony's back in DC, but he's got a sublet. How will they work it all out?





	1. Chapter 1

Jethro approached the door to Tony's temporary home and smiled. Some song he slightly recognized from the 1990s was playing loudly, and he heard Tony's voice belting out the words, as Talia giggled and tried to sing along. The first thing Tony had done was give Jethro the code to the apartment door, so he punched it in and swung the door open. In the small living room, stood Tony, still in his suit from work, tie loosened, dancing with his little girl standing on top of his feet. The look of pure joy on both their faces pulled at Jethro's heart strings and he froze, unwilling to break their spell.

 _Please don't change,_  
_please_ _don't break_  
_The only thing that seems_  
_to work at all is you_ __  
_Please don't change,_  
_at all from me to you_ _  
_ _And you, to me_

Jethro shifted slightly during the musical interlude, and Tali squealed, “Dada!!” She made a quick check with Tony, before running to him and holding her arms up for a hug.

“Hey Tali girl,” Jethro grinned and picked her up in one arm. “You ready for a sleepover?”

Blonde curls bounced as she nodded. “Gonna show Anna how good I watched da baby!” She held up the baby doll Anna had given Tony.

“She’s excited too. Dada made a rolly bed for you to sleep in her room.” Jethro had assembled a trundle bed for Anna’s new twin bed frame just that morning. He didn't know where this was all going, but at the very least, he was sure the girls would appreciate the bonding time more than once.

“Big girl bed?!” Her eyes went wide and she swung her head to Tony, “Abba, dada made a big girl bed!”

Tony stepped close to them and smiled all the way to his eyes, “yes he did. What do you say?”

Tali turned and threw her arms around Jethro's neck and squeezed tightly, “thank you Dada!”

Jethro held her tight, and met Tony's eyes. “My pleasure Girlie girl.”

*****

Jethro shifted uncomfortably in the plush dining chair, trying to ignore the tightness of the tie he honestly hated wearing. “Tony, I'm flattered, really, but you didn't have to get swanky reservations just to get in my pants.” He whispered across the table.

“I know that. I'm not trying to get into your pants, Jethro.” Normally, he’d follow that up with a wink and a flippant comment like 'not right now anyway,’ but instead he reached across the table and took Jethro's hand. “I’m treating you to a proper date, where you’ll probably feel a little uncomfortable,but hopefully a _lot_ spoiled, and then we’re going to address the elephant in the room.”

Jethro sighed. Tony was right about the uncomfortable part. Not the chair, that was nice, but rather his feeling of being out of place in such a high end establishment. And the damn tie. He hadn't worn a tie since he retired, except for an hour at Tobias’s funeral. He glanced down at his chest, “aw, hell.” He muttered.

Tony looked worried, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s the same damn tie.” He clenched his jaw, and realized Tony was still out if the loop. “Wore it to the funeral. Same tie.” He gestured toward it dismissively. “Guess I'm getting forgetful in my old age,” he tried to brush off his uneasiness, but Tony wasn't having any of it.

“Here,” he slipped from his chair and squatted in front of Jethro. He loosened the offending tie and stuffed it into the pocket of his suit jacket. “It matches pretty well, actually.” Tony slipped the expensive smoother silk tie off his own neck and over Jethro's.

He was touched by the gesture, but a little annoyed. “There's a dress code, Tony, how come _you_ get to be without a tie?”

Tony smirked and raised his hand to call the waiter.

“Yes, sir?”

“I had a spill…” he gestured to the scrap of silk sticking out of his pocket.

“Of course, sir.” The waiter turned and hurriedly went toward a room in the back.

Tony smirked slightly as Jethro watched, confused, until the waiter returned with two ties, both plain black. One narrow and too 'hipster’ for Tony. The other was just a regular tie, obviously a cheap, bought-in-bulk silk/polyester blend that Tony would never normally allow near his expensive shirt. He took the wider one and nodded his thanks.

“Tony, you didn't have to do that.” Jethro sighed. “It’s just a tie.”

Tony shrugged as he tightened the half Windsor, then looked down his belly and checked the length. “No, it’s not.” Seemingly satisfied with his appearance, he looked up at Jethro. “it looks good on you.”

Truth be told, it actually did look good with his suit. And the fine fabric had made a much smoother and less obtrusive knot at his throat. Jethro had to concede. “Thank you.”

Tony grinned, “least I could do. Now, I already paid for the prix fixe menu, so…”

Jethro looked at the page in his hand, mounted on a leather covered board. “All of this?”

Tony laughed, “well, we share the appetizer, but the rest, yeah. Pick one of each course. Hope you're hungry!”

Instantly Jethro felt uncomfortable again. This wasn't his kind of thing. And he almost felt like Tony was laughing _at_ him. Until a hand snaked across the table.

“J...I want you to let me spoil you. We've done grand inventive weekends, and simple movie nights, but we've never done the stereotypically over the top fancy dinner.” Tony took Jethro's hand firmly, “plus, I know the chef, and this food is 100% worth every penny.” Jethro looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. “I know this isn't usually your thing. But maybe we can step outside the 'usual’?”

Jethro smiled slightly and nodded. He struggled over the food choices, but once he’d made his decision, he was pleased. The food was dressed up to look like art on a plate, but the flavors were all amazing. The pair shared bites of each other's food, laughing at some of the awkwardness of feeding each other, and Tony’s groans of appreciation. “Almost as good as my steaks,” Jethro said, winking at Tony.

Tony beamed, “wanna know why?” When Jethro didn't respond, Tony continued, “he does the beer thing too. 90% of these stuffy ass people have no clue that their 5 star Michelin chef is in the back pouring some local IPA they’d think is beneath them, over their fancy steak before it's done searing.”

Jethro laughed and had a greater appreciation for the food, knowing the chef was a little closer to a 'regular’ person. By the end of dessert, Jethro realized he had actually had a lovely time. For all his mental bitching about the stuck up people and formal atmosphere, he’d loved the food, loved the live music, and loved the company the most. Now, they walked along the Potomac, hand in hand, in silence, until Tony paused and turned to look over the water.

“Is it wrong that there's a part of me that _doesn't_ regret leaving?” He asked quietly.

Jethro stood shoulder to shoulder with him as they both leaned on the railing in front of them. “Depends on why.”

Tony nodded slightly. He knew it was time to just spill it all, and let the chips fall where they may. “I was too angry, too bitter. Even if you’d tried to change, I probably wouldn't have seen it or believed it.” He dropped his head in shame, but Jethro placed his hand on the small of his back. “When I was gone, I spent a good part of my time still angry. But I was happy too. I was just _living_ . Learning about my girl, getting to know Ziva’s family outside of the sneaky spy shit. Getting to know my dad again. Then, slowly, the anger turned to guilt, that I ran from you. From _us._ I started to really think about what happened, and my part in it. I _had_ to.” He took a shaky breath, but pulled his head up and turned toward Jethro. “I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and nothing could ever change that. But I needed time to see how to love you better. I still feel bad, I'll always feel guilty, but a part of me is still glad I did it.”

Jethro stepped closer and slid his arm further along Tony's waist. “Maybe it took that dramatic of an exit to get this stubborn mule's attention.” His gentle smile told Tony he didn't hold any of his words against him. “I needed to pull my head out of my ass, remember why I agreed to retire, remember what's important. Fighting about it just makes me dig in my heels and not admit how wrong I was. It would have been one hell of a road if you'd stayed. I missed you, I hated sleeping alone, still do, but we both needed it.”

Tony’s shoulders relaxed in relief and he cupped Jethro's cheek in one hand. “Thank you.”

Jethro leaned into a kiss, pulling Tony’s body close, then rested his forehead on Tony's. “Didn't have a choice. Can’t stop loving you.”

Tony definitely _didn't_ have tears in his eyes.

They stayed in the close embrace for what seemed like forever, until Jethro sighed. “Where are we going from here?”

Tony swallowed hard and slid onto one knee. “You asked me already, and I said 'yes’ without hesitation. Now it's my turn.” He looked up at Jethro, “will you still do me the honor of being my husband? Being Talia's Dada?” He ran his thumb across the back of Jethro's hand, catching the gold ring between his fingers.

Jethro was a little taken aback by the intensity of the moment. He didn't mean to pause, he hated himself for the brief look of fear in Tony's eyes, but he needed to take a breath before he spoke. “C’mere, you're gonna get that expensive suit dirty.” He pulled Tony to his feet, “It would be _my_ honor, Tony. Never thought any different.” That was a bit untrue, he’d been afraid Tony would leave and not give him the opportunity, but he never _wanted_ anything different. They kissed again, a little more urgently this time, pressing against each other, tongues dancing between their lips, until Jethro pushed back breathlessly. “But what are we doing? Are we starting over? Are you moving back in?” He hated not knowing exactly what was going on. He _always_ knew what was going on.

“Haven't thought that far ahead,” Tony admitted. “I don't want Tali to be overwhelmed, and she deserves my full attention, but so do you. How do I do this, J?”

That was the biggest issue, Jethro realized. Tony knew he could be a better lover, a good husband. He was finally confident he could be a good Dad, he'd worked hard and proven it time and again. But he didn't know how to do both. “Takes work. I wasn't great at that either. It should be _family_ first, and you're my family. So we work on it together?”

Tony nodded, “sublet is up in 2 months. Let's practice before I come home?” Jethro felt his heart in his throat. Finally, there was a plan. A date to look forward to.

And then he thought about logistics. He was sure Anna and Tali wouldn't mind sharing a room now, but what about in a few years? Emily might have moved out by then, but if not, would there be issues? Would Anna feel ousted because it would be her room only part time? Would she want to stay with Katherine and Abby more, because she'd have her own room? And how in the world did 6 bedrooms suddenly become not enough? And oh god… I what if the girls _did_ want a baby?

“You're thinking too loud.” Tony's voice brought him back to earth.

“Logistics.” He scrubbed a hand over his face.

Tony snorted, “yeah, your house kinda went from boarded up and lonely to packed, huh?”

Putting negative thoughts out if his mind, Jethro wrapped a hand around the back of Tony's neck, “but your place is empty right now…” he said, his voice a deep rumble that went straight to Tony's groin.

“I’ll get us a cab.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is 5 chapters long...Muse is VERY interested in wrapping this up! 
> 
> Smut promised ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Anna pouted.  _ This chair is stupid.  _ She crossed her arms and huffed.  _ Mama is mean. _ She glared at Tali, feeding  _ her _ baby the bottle.  _ Tali is no fun. _ She didn't  _ mean _ to hurt her, she just wanted to feel her bouncy hair. It was yellow like the dolly hair, and she wouldn't let her.  _ Tali's the naughty one.  _ She was starting to think this whole 'sister’ thing was for the birds.

Then Mama’s phone beeped. “Ok, little one,” mama looked her in the eye, “do you know why you were in time out?”

Anna pouted. Babbs did 'time-ins’...those sucked less. But Mama wouldn't change her mind. “Pulled hair.” She said, as best she could.

“Yup, and that wasn't nice. Tali isn't allowed to pull your hair, and you can't pull hers. That's the deal, right?”

Anna nodded.

“Good, now, ten more minutes of playtime before bath.” Mama hugged her and she ran off to reclaim her baby.

*****

“Noooooo!! My bed!!” Anna cried, tears in her eyes. Dada made the big girl bed for  _ her, _ not Tali! “My Dada!” Tali called him Dada. That was NOT ok. He’s hers.

Tali cried too. “Dada made the big girl bed. I want the rolly bed!” She stomped and plopped on the trundle bed.

Katherine sighed, “oh, everyone is  _ TIRED _ , huh girls?” Getting a 2 and 3 year old ready for bed had been a team effort, and Abby was drenched from bath time, so Katherine had sent her to clean up the towels and dry off while she did story time.

Tali yawned. She  _ was _ tired. But Anna was crying over her bed, and it was loud, and it made her ears hurt. Dodah was talking all quiet to her, so she wanted to help too. “It's ok baby…” she stood on the rolly bed and patted Anna's arm like Abba sometimes did to her. “It’s okay…”

Anna sniffled a little more, but Mama’s voice made her all snuggly. Soon, Mama picked up the book and sat on her new bed with her, and Tali sat next to Mama. Anna was almost mad, but she didn't call her Mama, so it was ok. For now.

And the book was about pirates. A girl pirate. Anna wasn't tired at all.

*Yawn*

The girl pirate got some treasure, and then there was a sea monster. And... her eyes were just itchy. Tali was gonna fall asleep, not Anna.

And then the sea monster was only mean cuz he…

*Yawn*

Had a octopus on…

*Blink*......*blink*....

Then mama was singing...Tali was asleep….Anna wasn't….sleepy…

Katherine slipped out from under the two little ones and went to lower Tali onto 'her’ bed. As she turned, however, Anna reached out for her and whimpered, but Tali rolled closer. The two were touching, and it was so sweet that Katherine left them in the same bed. A twin with a bumper rail was plenty big enough for a toddler and preschooler. She turned off the light, hoping the rattle of her blasted crutches wouldn't wake them, and then slipped back into her room with the monitor.

She heard sniffling. Loud, wet sniffles, coming from the bathroom. “Abby? You ok?” She stood outside the locked door.

“Fine…” came the unconvincing reply. And more sniffles.

Katherine sighed, “you're not fine…”

“Yuh  _ huh _ .” Loud nose blowing.

“I’ll get a coat hanger and open the door myself…” Katherine had done it before, and she’d do it again if she had to.

But the lock popped.

When Katherine entered the bathroom, Abby was slipping back into the tub, her face red and eyes puffy. “What happened?” Katherine sat next to the tub and touched Abby's damp shoulder.

“Nothing, I'm OK.” She feigned a smile, but she wasn't very good. Katherine’s lips tightened into a straight line and Abby groaned and sank deeper into the tub until her head was underwater.

Katherine's voice was muffled, but Abby was pretty sure she heard  _ “I can wait.” _

Abby groaned, bubbles rising above her head, but she knew Katherine wasn't leaving. She sat up and sighed, pushing her wet hair back. “It’s nothing, it’s stupid and selfish.”

Katherine kissed her cheek, “talk to me babe. If it makes you upset, it’s not stupid to me.”

Abby covered her face with her hands, “I'm a horrible person.” Katherine had removed her shirt and stood, dropped her pants, leaned the crutches against the tub, and stepped in behind Abby. She pulled her back against her chest in the cramped space as Abby continued, letting the dam break with her inner monologue. “Tony is home, well almost home, and he’s so happy with Talia and Gibbs and Anna is so happy, and then there's poor Emily losing her dad, and you're still not 100% with the walking, and all I can think about is my own issues. Because that stupid doctor basically called me  _ old _ . Do you believe it?  _ Me! _ Old! Well, my parts are acting like they're old. And it’s my own stupid fault. I spent so long trying to decide what I wanted when I grew up and totally ignoring that I even  _ have  _ a biological clock, that I had already grown up, and when I finally hear the clock ticking and I think maybe I might want this one thing, that's when it’s too late. 'Advanced Maternal Age’, ‘premature ovarian insufficiency,’ like I'm 60 years old trying to see if I'm fertile. Because I'm not 23 anymore? Because I have a career and a beautiful wife, well, we’ll get there soon, if I don't scare you off. Because I'm selfish. Having a baby isn't in the cards. Everyone has so much going on, it wouldn't be fair to even think about this. We wouldn't have the room, Gibbs would be stuck at home playing Mr. Mom to three kids? Unless we got another sitter, which would be totally OK but maybe insult him cuz he’s a great dad and he’s a great Uncle to Emily and Amira, and he’ll take care of Tali so good and be her dad too, and if we have one, it’d be like this weird quid pro quo thing with Tony having one, me having one, Anna in the middle? No, that's just too much happening at once. And it upsets me, and the fact that I'm upset over my own stupid hormones, that upsets me more, that I'm being so selfish. It’s not all about me, but I can't stop thinking about it.” She sniffled her way through the speech and Katherine just held her.

Katherine had wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other around her chest, pulling her close and resting her head back on Katherine's shoulder. This seemed to calm Abby some. “Oh, my amazing girl. Just because life isn't  _ all _ about you, doesn't mean you can't have  _ some _ things that are.” She kissed Abby's temple and closed her eyes. “That doctor was a dick. Maybe the timing isn't right, but it doesn't mean we can't plan to find someone else soon. There  _ is _ a lot going on. But we can be there to support our extended family while we worry about ourselves too.” Katherine kissed Abby's neck, right above where her collar usually sits. “You’ll be an excellent mother. Anna thinks so. You're so good with her, she loves you, and you love her.” She ran her hand across Abby's stomach, enjoying the hitch in her breath as she brought her fingernails across her skin. “And if anyone else calls you  _ old _ before you've even seen 35, send them to me.”

Abby chuckled, then gasped a little as Katherine's hand ventured lower. “I’d love to make a baby with you, if I could.” She ran her fingers through the soft curls between Abby's thighs. “I’d spend a long time enjoying the process, too.” Abby lifted one leg, giving her better access. “The fact that you're more concerned about Tony and Jethro and Emily and Anna? You're  _ not _ being selfish.” She dipped her fingers toward Abby's clit, smiling at the shudder that ran down her spine. “And watching you with the girls tonight was awesome. It just made me love you even more.” Her fingers made small, gentle circles, and Abby was soon pressing against her hand, her breath coming in short, shallow bursts. “If you want to have a baby with me, we’ll figure it out. Don't feel guilty for wanting that. Don't ever feel guilty for wanting to celebrate our family.” The hushed words brought tears to Abby's eyes as she felt her body nearing the sweet plateau before her orgasm. She didn't say a word, just reached down and gripped the thighs behind her as her own hips stopped moving. She froze, letting her lover know she was exactly where Abby needed her to be. “I love you, so much. You're my family  _ within _ this crazy family we have. I choose you, baby.” Katherine felt the shift in Abby's body as she approached her release and didn't change her rhythm or pressure, she let it build slowly, until Abby’s moans filled the small bathroom, her body rigid against Katherine's. And she didn't stop, keeping Abby’s body taut and bowed as long as possible, until she collapsed back down and giggled and stuttered and pushed her hand away.

And Abby relaxed back onto her, breathing fast and hard, until she could speak properly. “You really want another one? With me?” She jiggled a little as Katherine chuckled behind her.

“It’s a lot, I know. I’d be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But any baby is scary. As long as we’re together, we’ll figure it all out,”

Abby stared at the ceiling, her head still awkwardly resting on Katherine's shoulder. “But not now.”

Katherine reached out of the water and turned Abby's chin toward her. “Not  _ right _ now, but we can try to figure some things out now, if you want.” She kissed Abby gently, “you can never be totally prepared for a baby, and the timing is never going to be perfect, but we can deal with some logistics beforehand.”

Abby nodded. “Like space? I don't want to even think about kicking Nate out of that room until he’s got a full time place, even if it means waiting until he graduates.”

Katherine felt her heart skip a beat. “Thank you.” The fact that Abby's first thought was for her son and his welfare made her smile. “Yes, space, and... logistics…” she held up her hand that had been between Abby's legs, “still not magic,” she wiggled her fingers.

Abby snorted, “God, you're awful.”

Katherine hugged her close, “yeah, but you love me.”

“That I do. It’s all your fault I went from a serial non-monogomist to thinking about marriage and babies.” Abby smiled and turned slightly in Katherine's arms. She inhaled deeply, “I don't know. I don't want our baby to not know where they come from, you know? I mean, I get that anonymous is good, and she or he wouldn't need to know, really, because we’d be her/his parents, but it sucks never knowing.” She was quiet for a moment, thinking of her own brother and parents.

Katherine started to say something, but then Abby continued before she heard her. “But I'd feel weird now asking Tony. I mean, he’s got Tali, and if he agreed, then she’d be a big sister, and it would make logistics even harder because he’s such a good dad, I don't think it’d be like a donor thing, it’d be like you and Gibbs, because I couldn't imagine him taking a step back from this. But he’s the perfect guy, and I still don't understand how that sperm bank had so many leftovers of his stuff, cuz if these women knew him, they'd be all over that place paying to have his babies.” Quickly, Abby slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oops...uh...I'm not supposed to know about that…”

Katherine looked confused, “so, if Tony donated to an anonymous sperm bank, what makes you think he wouldn't be willing to do it again?”

Abby rolled her eyes and sat up a little in the slightly cooling water. “Well, he was a broke college kid. Now he’s all grown up, with a kid of his own, and a step-kid. And donating anonymously is totally different from watching your child grow inside your BFF.”

Katherine nodded, “so definitely a logistic we need to discuss more. If we can figure out space and biology, then we'll get the rest moving. Not tomorrow, maybe not next month, maybe not 6 months from now, but it’s  _ not _ off the table. It  _ can  _ be in the cards.” She kissed Abby’s lips, then moved to nuzzle and lick along her jawline, “now help me out of this damn tub before we freeze.”

Abby chuckled and turned to face Katherine on her knees. Before she stood, she dipped her mouth below the surface and ran her tongue over her nipples.

“Keep that up and you're gonna do something about it,” Katherine growled.

Abby surfaced with a grin, “oh, I plan on it. Twice. Maybe more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor girls, they get like 200 words of semi-smut, but the boys have about 2500 words coming (haha) for ch 3!


	3. Chapter 3

“I certainly hope this is your own bed, Tony,” Jethro growled as he pulled the cheap tie off and pushed Tony backwards onto the full sized bed. Too small for two adults to sleep comfortably, but big enough for what he had in mind.

Tony flopped backwards with an *oof*. “Yes, I can't sleep on a used mattress. Ew.”

“Good. It may be ruined.” Jethro warned, hurriedly working at Tony’s belt and pants, ignoring his own discomfort as his pants tightened and pressed against him.

“Oh really?” Tony grinned as he shimmied out of his shirt and scooted higher onto the bed.

Jethro paused at the sight. Tony was lying naked before him, propped on one elbow, the other hand gently stroking his fully hard cock. “Jesus,” he mumbled. At Tony's questioning glance, he smirked, “just can't get over how much I want you.” He pulled the tie over his head and draped it across the back of the chair, then dropped his shirt, turning so Tony could ogle his muscular back, instead of the scarred chest he was still occasionally self-conscious of. When his shirt was folded, he pulled off his socks, still facing away, so Tony got a view of how his ass looked in his suit. It wasn't expensive, but he  _ had _ spent a little extra to have it fitted properly. Tony’s influence. When he turned back around, Tony was no longer stroking himself. He’d taken to squeezing and gripping the base of his cock and balls, and his body was flushed in anticipation.

Jethro could have taken pity on him. He could have sped things up, dropped trou and jumped his bones. But instead, he paused. He unfastened his belt slowly and stepped a little closer. “You like watching me get undressed?” Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard, then nodded. “Tell me why.” Jethro ordered.

Tony squeezed harder, getting even more aroused at the suggestion. “I love watching you move. Always have. The confidence, everything you do has a purpose. And, of course, you're hot.”

He hummed in appreciation as Jethro dropped his pants to the floor and stepped out of them. “What else?” He asked, pausing as his thumbs hooked the waistband of his underwear.

Tony licked his lips and caught the bottom one between his teeth. “I love that you  _ let _ me watch. I love seeing how much you want me, how hard you get just undressing in front of me.”

Jethro grinned and slowly shimmied out of the trunk briefs he’d worn. “Not some fancy strip tease like you gave me,” he said, as he crawled up Tony's body, kissing, nipping, and licking his way from the back of his knees to just under his jaw.

“Don't want a fancy strip tease from you. That wouldn't be your style, it’d be unnatural,” Tony gasped out as he tried to speak around Jethro's mouth that had made its way to his lips. “What you just did is hotter than any strip tease.”

“Yeah?” Jethro asked, as he kept sliding up Tony's body. “How about you show me how much you appreciated it.”

He paused as he straddled just above Tony’s waist, until Tony reached down and grabbed his ass. “C’mere and I will.” He tugged Jethro's hips and lowered himself onto the pillows until Jethro was kneeling over his face, his rock hard cock bobbing above him.

Jethro looked down at the sight of Tony below him, then groaned, leaning on the headboard as Tony licked a wet stripe up the bottom of his cock, and swirled his tongue around the crown. With a wide grin, Tony went to work, pulling Jethro into his mouth and sucking in earnest, his own untouched cock jerking and leaking at the words and sounds coming from his lover.

Jethro cried out when he felt Tony's hands reach around and cup his ass, fingers slipping down his crease, spreading him open. “God, yes, Tony…” he gasped and canted his hips forward, pressing deeper into Tony's throat and granting his hands easier access to the sensitive skin behind his balls and his hole.

Tony moaned when he felt just how much Jethro wanted his hands on him, his fingers inside him. He pulled one hand forward and slid it up to Jethro's mouth, where he greedily sucked on his fingers, messily sliding them around his tongue as if it were Tony's cock in his mouth.  _ Fuck _ , Tony thought,  _ so fucking hot _ ...he quickly brought his hand back and plunged two slick fingers inside Jethro, letting him thrust forward into his throat with a shout. He scissored the digits, stretching until a third slid in easily, and he could taste the precum coating his throat.

Jethro knew he wouldn't last long like this. Tony couldn't get very deep, he couldn't get to his prostate, but just the thrusting and stretching was driving him toward release quickly. He pulled his hips back suddenly, gasping and shuddering, so close to the edge he feared a single touch would send him over. As his body calmed, he opened his eyes and kissed Tony. Gently at first, then harder, deeper, until he heard the soft sounds of pure  _ need _ coming from Tony's throat. That's when he slid down Tony's body to repay the favor.

Tony had gotten so worked up, just the light brush of Jethro's lips as he kissed his skin made him shudder. “J... don't...not too much... I won't last…” Truth was, if they'd kept going, with Jethro riding his face like that, he might have cum without being touched at all. Jethro hummed in acknowledgement and slid his tongue around Tony's balls, taking each one into his mouth and gently rolling it and scraping his teeth along the skin. He grinned when he felt Tony's long fingers grasp his hair, and he knew he couldn't wait much longer either. He wrapped his lips around the underside of Tony's cock and made sure to leave a generous wet path behind as he slid up to the head, making Tony arch and curse. He repeated the process several times, until Tony was dripping wet with his saliva and begging for release.

That's when Jethro climbed back on top of Tony, straddling his hips and trapping his wet, slick cock underneath him, and leaned on his hands on either side of Tony's head. “You want me to ride you, Tony?”

_Oh FUCK,_ Tony thought. Only Jethro could sound so _in_ _charge_ when he was about to have Tony's thick cock inside him. “God, yes,” he gasped. And Jethro leaned back slightly, grabbed his cock, and thrust down on him hard and fast. His cry told Tony he wasn't quite ready, he should have taken it slow, but then his mouth was on Tony's and he was rolling his hips and panting and moaning, and so _fucking_ tight, it was all Tony could do to hold back from the edge and keep from blowing his load after 12.5 seconds like a damn teenager.

All too quickly, Tony realized it was a lost cause. He was gonna cum hard and fast, whether he was trying or not, and Jethro’s body was begging for more. He wrapped one arm around Jethro's waist and hips, the other around his shoulders and matched Jethro's thrusts, hips rising off the bed, thighs tensing, their synchronized shouts probably embarrassing the neighbors. And when Jethro sank his teeth into Tony's shoulder, he screamed and gripped Jethro harder as he came. Half a second later, Jethro's own orgasm tightened around him, drawing his out, making him writhe beneath the man he loved as he cried out his name.

When Tony finally opened his eyes, Jethro was beside him, stroking his cheek with his thumb, fingers caught in his still-shaggy hair. He reached up and touched the hand, turned his head to kiss Jethro's palm, then looked back into his eyes. “How did I go that long without this?” He mused.

Jethro snorted, “well, it can't be a regular thing...I might start to have trouble walking.”

Tony smiled a little, “the sex was great, don't get me wrong, but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about  _ this _ . Seeing this side of you. The gentleness you hide under the bastard façade.”

Jethro quirked an eyebrow, “I  _ am _ a bastard, it’s not a façade.”

“Not always. But sometimes.” He propped himself up on an elbow to be level with his fiancee. “Frankly, anyone who’s met you would probably just assume you like your sex hard and fast and you like to be dominant.”

“Nothing wrong with that” Jethro wasn't sure where this was going.

“Hell no. I love it too. But it’s how we are afterwards, or when we make love...the things that most people couldn't imagine you doing. The things even I couldn't picture happening before we were really together. _That's_ my favorite thing. And I can't believe I went 3 months without it.”

Jethro leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, lips on lips, no tongue, just love and gentle appreciation. “I missed it too,” he whispered.

After several minutes of romantic eye-gazing, Jethro finally broke the silence. “How the hell are we supposed to sleep in this damn bed?”

Tony laughed and rolled over, making himself the little spoon. “We cuddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, what everyone has been asking for!


	4. Chapter 4

“It is so good to finally meet you Agent DiNozzo.” Charlotte extended her hand to the tall and handsome man in front of her.

Tony gave her his dazzling frat boy smile, “actually, I'm not an agent anymore. Assistant Director of the FBI, midatlantic. But you can call me Tony.” He realized quickly that he was almost flirting with her.

Jethro had realized first, by the slight raise to his eyebrow.

Charlotte had realized it too, and she tried to hide her amusement, but he could tell. She was  _ good _ . “Have a seat, gentlemen.” She gestured toward the multiple seats in the room, letting them choose where to sit. They chose the couch, thighs touching, comfortable with each other, even if they weren't comfortable about being  _ here _ . Charlotte was pleased, it was a good start for them.

Charlotte sat in the chair opposite the clock, just to their left and slightly in front of them. “So, how have the last 2 weeks been?”

They looked at each other and shrugged. Jethro responded. “Good. Things are good.”

Charlotte nodded,  _ 2 steps forward, one step back, _ she reminded herself. Jethro would definitely need some coaxing today. She looked at Tony, “you agree?” He just nodded.  _ Great. Awesome. _ She watched Tony for a few seconds and realized he wasn't like Jethro. Silence, awkward silence, bothered him. So she sat back in her chair and waited. Jethro just watched her, like he’d done on occasion if she was thinking about something he said. He knew what she was doing. She drew him out by talking, she’d draw Tony out by doing the opposite.

It worked. Fairly soon, Tony cleared his throat. “So, um...you've probably heard a lot about me…” he chuckled awkwardly.

“Yes, I have, Tony. Jethro loves you very much.” She was pleased to see Tony squeeze Jethro's hand.

“I love him too.”

The ice was broken, but not completely. Tony was aware he wouldn't get away with silence, but they needed direction. “So you've talked?”

Both men nodded, looking at each other for confirmation. Charlotte tried to keep her eye roll internal. She felt like a dentist today.  _ You chose to work with the military families...you knew what to expect, _ she told herself. “Jethro, when you first called, you had concerns about your relationship. Have you talked about those?”

They looked at each other again, “well, um…” Tony began. “I mean, sort of. Like, why I left, you know?”

Charlotte nodded, glad they were getting somewhere. “Ok, but what about before you left? Jethro, have you talked with Tony about your feelings then?”

Tony’s brow furrowed, obviously trying to recollect if they ever did talk about that. He felt Jethro shrug, “probably, I don't know. Doesn't matter, that's before. We’re doing good now.”

Charlotte was glad to see Tony turn toward him, “wait, what doesn't matter?” He paused, “oh God, I never even asked, did I? I apologized, promised to make it up to you, but that was all for leaving. I made it about me...why didn't you stop me?” He was genuinely upset.

Jethro cocked an eyebrow. “It was my bullshit that drove you away, but you came back, and I've worked on my shit. Nothing else matters.”

Tony was instantly annoyed. “And you not talking to me was one of those things, J. Don't put this all on you. Yeah, you were working more and being a bastard and pulling away, but why? I know I was working too much too, and I stopped chasing you to the basement, and we both were drinking too much, but we never really talked about  _ why _ .”

Jethro sighed and sank back onto the cushion. Charlotte knew his tells. He’d stall for a while longer, but his resolve was cracking. “It wasn't your fault, Tony. I'm just old and cranky and I took it out on you all.”

Tony put his hand on Jethro's knee, “took  _ what _ out?”

Jethro closed his eyes. He’d actually stalled less than Charlotte thought he would. “I'm old. Tony, I retired. I was jealous, ok? It used to be me in charge, both of us running after bad guys, saving people, and then it was just you, and you'd finally gotten all the respect you deserved, and more, and I was jealous. And then, for a while, you weren't bonding with Anna much, and spending more time with Abby, and it felt… Like we were leading 2 separate lives. Less like a family. Anna doesn't have 2 parents. She has 4. You're her Papa, but you tried to keep your distance.”

Tears welled in Tony's eyes. “I just didn't want to intrude. She's your daughter, and after Kelly…” his gaze dropped to his lap, “you just deserved every second you got.”

Jethro's face twitched at the mention of his first daughter, but he sat straighter and looked back at Tony. “I want time with her, but I don't want you to fade away because of it.”

Tony nodded and Charlotte noticed the slight flush to his skin. Jethro continued, aimed at Charlotte this time, “but this isn't really an issue now. With Tali here, and how much the girls will be together, I'm sure it wouldn't have been an issue.”

Charlotte saw his challenge in his eyes. He was probably never planning on telling Tony this tidbit. He was angry she had forced his hand. “And what if it had been? You told me you wanted to be more open and honest. Right?” His eyes narrowed into a glare, so she continued. “You have patterns. Don't settle back into them. They're familiar and might seem easier in the short term, but look where they leave you.” She never pulled her punches with him. He might get pissed, but he respected her for that.

Jethro grit his teeth, then responded. “Three ex wives, and one fiancee running halfway across the world.”

Charlotte nodded. She turned to Tony, “I'm going to be honest here. Maybe originally Jethro was coming here with the goal of just talking about your relationship, but we’ve worked on a lot of things since you've been gone. He wants your relationship to be healthy, and so do I, which is why I am very glad you're here. But I'm not your counselor, and my primary obligation is not to the relationship, but to my client.” She needed Tony to know that Jethro was her priority.

Tony nodded, “I get that.”

“Which means I'll probably ask you to stay home on occasion so we can talk privately. I want to help both of you, but I am of the opinion that it can appear to be a conflict of interest to see both people in a couple. It's a matter of trust with my primary client. So I can recommend an associate if you'd like to do the same?

Tony initially shook his head, but he felt Jethro pull away slightly. “Well, um… Can't we just go over stuff we need to talk about when I'm here?” He felt his skin heat up and he knew his ears were red.

Charlotte wasn't looking at him, though. She was looking at Jethro. They'd talked about this. About his own unwillingness to talk to someone, and whether Tony would agree. He had some strong feelings on that, but he was stoic as ever. “Jethro?”

He shrugged, “not my call.”

She turned the tables and crooked an eyebrow at  _ him _ this time. And stared. He didn't mind awkward silence, but a pointed glare was another story.

“Fine!” He growled at her. “Let’s start a fight when there wasn't one to start with.”

Tony was impressed when she didn't flinch. He’d used his full on Gibbs Growl. She just met his gaze and blinked. And then, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs backed down. He swallowed hard, then turned to Tony. “I know you like talking about feelings about as much as I do, but I've put in a lot of work here.”

Tony nodded, “I know, and I get it, and I'll be here whenever I'm not kicked out!” Jethro was getting the throbbing vein by his temple that told Tony he wasn't liking what he was hearing, and Tony was a little lost.

“This wasn't just me, Tony.” Jethro said, quietly but firmly. “I put in the effort to work on myself. Not just some issues we may have, but on  _ me _ . You need to do the same.” Tony blinked a few times, but Jethro continued, “I'm not the only one with demons, and…” he looked up at Charlotte, rolled his eyes, then continued, “and I  _ FEEL _ ,” he emphasized the word for her benefit, “like you're not as committed if you won't do the work. It’s an extension of rule 6. Don't apologize. Fix the cause. I've accepted the apologies, you've accepted mine, but it’s gonna take work to keep it from going downhill again.”

Tony gaped. He wanted to object, to tell Jethro he was wrong, but he paused. Jethro wasn't accusing him of not doing enough, just that it  _ felt _ like he was the one making more of an effort. He wanted Tony to put that same effort forward. And with the look of sheer annoyance he was sending Charlotte, he knew Tony would automatically jump to the defense. He expected a fight. Six months ago, he would have gotten one. They'd point fingers and blame each other, a contest over who loved the other more. Instead, Tony thought about it. Thought about how he’d blamed Jethro for everything, then left and expected him to do all the changing. Thought about how damn selfish that was. “It’s a 2 way street,” he started, as he looked up into the ice blue eyes, trained on him the whole time. “Thanks for not letting me forget it.” Jethro's shoulders relaxed. A miniscule shift of muscles, but Tony noticed. “Get me those names, doc.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the sixth week Tony had been in DC, and he was settling into his role at the FBI fairly well. Part of him did miss the action, the excitement of chasing down the bad guys, but coming home, on time, safely, to the smiling face and bouncing curls of his daughter made it all worthwhile. Today was the first day he was leaving Tali with Jethro and Anna, though. The girls played well together, but handling them was usually a team effort, and except for when they were sleeping, they didn't usually spend more than a few hours together. And they both got a little jealous of each other. “Look, J, are you sure? I can call Julie and she can take Tali, you don’t have to…”

Jethro waved him off, “stop hovering DiNozzo. We’ll be fine. I managed Anna this long without major injuries, I can probably handle this one too, even with her genetic predisposition to danger. I’ll keep her from burning the house down, don't worry.” He wanted to be insulted, but he tried to remember the first time he left Kelly. Even in the obviously amazing hands of his wife, he still wanted to hover and protect her. He trusted Shannon, always and without a doubt, but two heads are better than one, and he kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

He didn't know it would take 8 years…

He shook his head,  _ No, stop. Nothing will happen to these girls,  _ he told himself.

“Ok punkin, you be good for Dada. Abba loves you very very much.” Tony crouched down to hug the girl at Jethro's leg.

“Papa!” Anna stretched down at Tony and reached out for him, almost dropping from Jethro's arms.

“Yes, princess, hold on, hold on,” Tony chuckled as he caught the tumbling toddler from inverting herself, “ok, I'll be back by 5:30, be good,” he planted a kiss on Anna’s forehead, “both of you.” And another on Tali’s.

It warmed his heart to see the three of them waving from the screen door. His family.

At 3:00, Tony couldn't handle it anymore. He'd done the same thing to Julie, four days in a row (although he'd only made it to 11:45 the first day), and he knew it was ridiculous, but Jethro hadn't responded to his last text almost an hour ago.  _ Something must be wrong _ . He gathered his things, gave his secretary a guilty shrug, and ran from the building.

What should have taken 25 minutes took him 15, and he stood at the door, listening, before he unlocked it. Still locked, that was a good sign. He carefully turned the key and slipped into the entry. His panic rose when he saw toys strewn across the floor, something Jethro would normally never tolerate leaving. And then he saw Jethro's arm hanging over the arm of the couch.  _ Oh god… What if someone broke in? What if they took the girls? What if they hurt him? What if.. _ .Tony stepped around the couch and almost collapsed in relief and stifled his embarrassed laughter. Jethro was draped awkwardly on the couch, glasses half pushed off his face, the book “If You Give a Moose a Muffin” lying on his chest. On top of him, both Anna and Tali were also asleep, looking angelic as ever.

Tony didn't want to disturb them, so he quietly picked up some of the toys, then went to the kitchen. There, he was shocked at the disarray. Obviously 2 littles were a bit more work than one. It wasn't major, but definitely more mess than the Marine would normally allow. He draped his jacket over the back of the chair, his tie on top of it, rolled up his sleeves, and had the place ship shape in less than half an hour.

“Mmm, I like you barefoot and in the kitchen.” Tony jumped at the voice, then laughed.

“Hey, I came home early thinking you'd been assaulted, when really you were just worn out by two crazily energetic little girls!” Tony beamed. Jethro's hair was still pushed up on one side, and it was adorable. He stepped forward and said so.

He got a headslap in return. “I'm too old for this treatment.” Jethro muttered, with a smile. “Do house husbands have a union?”

Tony pulled him close and kissed him. “Nope. You'll just have to live with your overbearing, obnoxious, gorgeous, powerful, stud-muffin of a boss.”

Jethro snorted and rolled his eyes. Tony scoffed in mock disappointment. Jethro smiled again, “can’t live with him for another 2 weeks.”

Tony’s mood dropped slightly, and he felt a conversation about  _ feelings _ coming, but then there was screaming coming from the living room. He sighed “girls are awake.”

The two men entered the room where the girls were fighting over a stuffed dog. Tony picked up two nearly identical dolls, and, since he wasn't sure how things started, he proceeded to take the doggie into his own time-out, and gave each girl a doll to play with. At first they pouted, but quickly the dolls were playing with each other, and Jethro started laughing when Tony rubbed his temples. “Welcome to my day. They're either inseparable or at each other's throats.”

Tony shrugged, “must get it from their mothers.”

“Get what?” Katherine called as she came through the back door.

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Anna squealed when she heard her voice.

“Ema? Ema?!” Tali was not far behind, but saw Anna hugging Katherine and plopped on the floor in tears. Jethro's heart cracked a little at the sight, but before he could react, Tony was there, holding his girl, whispering to her. Only Jethro could see the pain in his eyes.

“I know, sweet girl. I miss Ema too. I'm here punkin. I’ll be here.”

This was one of the things Tony would be working out with his own counselor. He’d loved Ziva. As much as they fought like cats and dogs, he’d loved her. And losing someone you love to violence was always hard, whether you’d moved on or not. Jethro knew from experience. And Tony wouldn't talk to him about it. Maybe that was part of why he ran, because he couldn't grieve properly while worrying about whether Jethro would be jealous. Their eyes met and Tony shrugged, trying to brush it off, but Jethro wasn't going to let him.

“It’s ok, Tone. It’s ok to miss her.” Jethro said, in the ear that wasn't taken by a sniffling little girl. “It’s never easy, and it’s ok to grieve for her.”

Tony rolled his eyes to the ceiling, obviously holding on to his emotions, taking deep, deliberate breaths, and patting his daughter's back. Eventually, he looked back down and nodded at Jethro. Damn him and his new handle on  _ feelings. _

Katherine held Anna and shooed the men from the room. “My turn for dinner, go. We got this, don't we, squirt?”

At dinner, Abby pouted when she couldn't sit next to Tony, but he promised to save her a seat after the babies went to bed. They had a movie night scheduled, and Abby was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement. Jethro passed bedtime duty off, feigning exhaustion from a day with “two tiny tornados.” Abby shooed Katherine away and carried Anna upstairs as Tony carried Tali. They readied the baths and gave the girls time to splash and play as they tried to stay outside the splash zone.

“I miss you,” Abby started, and Tony chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her temple.

“Abbs, two more weeks. And we’re here the whole weekend. Practice makes perfect.”

“I know. I just wanted you to know how much we all love you.” She looked at the girls in the tub and smiled. This was a good moment for them, thankfully. “You're such a good dad.”

Tony bumped her shoulder, “you're pretty good yourself. You can wrangle these two like a pro.” He wasn't expecting the tears that welled in her eyes when she nodded. “Hey, hey, what did I say?”

Abby shook her head, “nothing, just...thank you.”

Tony put a hand to her back, “you  _ can _ talk to me, you know. BFFs for life, remember?”

Abby sniffled and nodded, “I know.” She didn't offer any more information.

Tony didn't like how quiet she was. It was unnatural. “When the girls are in bed, we’re talking, ok?”

Abby nodded. “I can handle story time,” she said.

“I got the song,” Tony smiled.

“We make a good team,” Abby said, a tear finally spilling down her cheek. Tony was starting to get worried, but he just nodded for now.

The girls were calmer this time than their last sleepover, mostly because they each had someone to snuggle up to during the story and song routine. This time, Tali slept on the trundle bed, and Anna was snoring in her bed, before the two made their way out of the room, stepping over the creaky board by the door.

Abby started to head downstairs, but Tony cleared his throat. She turned and dropped her hands and stomped a little. “Tony, it’s fine, ok? Let’s just go downstairs, you need Gibbs time.”

Tony just crossed his arms and crooked an eyebrow. She groaned. “Stop being so Gibbs-y!”

He kept looking at her. She’d crack pretty easily. She always did.

“God, you're  _ impossible _ !”

_ Yup, she’s easy. _

“Fine. My room.” She grabbed his elbow and pulled him down the hall. Once there, she dropped onto the burgundy comforter and flung her arm over her eyes dramatically. “If I tell you, you can't tell Gibbs. Not yet. And I know that's mean, but you dragged it out of me. So tell me to stop now if you don't want that.” She lifted her arm to look at him.

He sat on the bed next to her and patted her leg. “It’s fine, Abbs. BFFs for life.” He’d keep her secrets, especially since she obviously  _ intended _ to tell Jethro whatever was bothering her.

“So, I wasn't really  _ attached _ to the idea of having a baby. Until we just decided to go and get an appointment just to see. Then, they go and tell me that my ovaries aren't really working, and I don't have much shot anyway. I figured it wouldn't bother me, cuz we weren't really planning it, just maybe thinking about it, and plus you were gone, and you've got one bio and one step baby, and it’s crazy here, and Toby is dead, so I told myself at least our choice was made for us, you know?”

Tony laid back next to her and put an arm over her head. She leaned up to let him wrap that arm around her shoulders. She continued, “but…* _ sniffle _ *...they're saying I  _ can’t _ , Tony. Like, I’m  _ broken _ . I wouldn't have the choice if we even wanted to. Katherine thinks we can find someone else, maybe he was wrong, but I redid the tests myself. * _ Sniffle _ * I never thought I'd be this upset, Tony. I didn't realize how much I  _ totally _ wanted to carry your spawn.”

He kissed her temple. “Abbs, sweetie, I'm sorry. So sorry.” He wouldn't tell her it was ok, or how much everyone loved her, because she knew. She just needed to be heard.

“And…* _ sniffle _ * if we did, we’d probably move out. And I don't wanna leave, so I feel so conflicted. Like, this should be  _ good _ news, right? We stay here, everything is normal, decisions made. Happy family.”

“But…” Tony prompted.

“But...I kinda want to have that baby. I see how happy you all are, and I know he or she would be worth it. And Anna really does make me so happy, and I feel bad that I'm being selfish when she should be everything I need, y'know?”

Tony hugged her, “Abbs, if Katherine wanted another baby and was upset about it because her body can’t do it, would you tell her she’s being selfish?”

Abby gasped, “no! Never!” Tony looked at her astonished face for far longer than he thought it would take before her eyes widened. “Ooooooohhhhhh, you're good, mister.” She said, half a smile on her face.

“That's what they tell me,” he smirked and squeezed her tight. “I can't help your ovaries, but I want you to know I'd be just fine helping put a bun in that oven if you wanted. I hear I make really cute babies. As long as I get to be involved somewhat.”

“But Tony! You've got Tali, and you’ll have Anna half time, that’s a lot. I don't want to put more on you.”

Tony smiled and pulled one droopy pigtail, “oh, you’d raise the little spawn. I just get to babysit, teach him or her basketball, and they have to know, age-appropriate, who I am. I'm offering to help  _ you _ have a baby with your soon-to-be wife, not to make a baby with you.”

Abby squealed and lunged, rolling Tony onto his back and landing on top of his chest, “you know I love you, right?”

Tony laughed, and then a voice from the doorway asked, “Should I be worried?”

Abby wiggled on top of Tony, which might have actually been an issue for him, if it had been anyone else, and snorted. Katherine rolled her eyes and sighed. “You're impossible. Climb off him when you're done and come downstairs, movie’s ready.”

Abby jumped up, pushing off Tony’s stomach (he  _ didn't  _ yelp. It was a manly grunt, thank you), and chased her down the hall. “Kat, you'll never believe it...Tony offered to still help us. Even though I told him I probably have raisins for ovaries and we’d maybe move out and all the reasons it’s a bad idea, but he said he’d do it anyway. And where are your crutches?” She looked at Katherine's hand on the railing, and her other hand hanging by her side.

Katherine laughed, “I've got a nice sturdy railing to use, I don't need them. Don't worry, Jethro watched me like a hawk. And that’s great, babe. It really is.” She smiled and grabbed Abby's hand as the pair headed down the stairs.

“He makes really cute babies, you know.” Abby whispered.

“That baby will be disgustingly gorgeous with both of your genes,” she responded, kissing Abby gently at the bottom of the stairs.

“If it even works.” Abby's voice was quiet again. “Maybe we shouldn't get excited, I mean, the chances are slim to none.”

Katherine sighed, “Abbs, they told me I'd never have kids after my chemotherapy. One roll in the hay and  _ bam _ , I'm knocked up. If it's meant to be, then it’s meant to be.”

Abby smirked, “but I bet it was a  _ really _ good roll in the hay…” she winked.

“I can hear you, you know,” Jethro called from the couch. “Eyes are going, not my ears.”

“Plus, aren't you the one who called his 'stuff’, and I quote, 'icky’?” Katherine asked.

“Well, in  _ me _ , yeah. Doesn't mean I can't think about you or Tony, right?” Abby grinned now, as Katherine rolled her eyes and walked a little unsteadily toward the couch. As Abby followed her and went to sit on the loveseat, Gibbs leaned forward and smacked the back of her head. “Hey!” She whined, “I complimented you!”

“Stop thinking about me naked.” He grumbled.

“Oh, but it’s an amazing sight, Jethro,” Tony said, wrapping his hands around his neck, then chest from behind.

“Just sit down and watch the movie you picked out,” Jethro said, grabbing Tony's hand and guiding him around the couch.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I want my woom!!! Tali was sitting on the floor kicking her feet, angry that people were moving and touching  _ her _ things.

“Punkin, this  _ is _ your room now.” Tony sat in the floor next to her. “See, here's your princess bed, and Dada made you a special dresser to match.” Tony had teared up just a little bit when he saw what Jethro had done. He’d divided what was Anna’s bedroom into two rooms with a sliding divider. If they wanted to play together, they could open up the room, but to give them each their own space, the divider was currently shut.

“Nooooo!!” Tali stomped. She’d had so much moving around and change in the past 6 months, Tony was sure she was just overwhelmed.

“Hey, remember I said we’re gonna live with Dada now. No more moving.”

Tali sniffed, “but I wanna snuggle you.”

Tony smiled, “we will have lots of snuggles. I’m coming here too. I’ll be sleeping right next door. Come on.” Tony stood up and held out his hand. Tali grabbed onto it and followed him into his bedroom. “This is where Abba and Dada will sleep. Just like your sleepovers with Anna.”

Tali climbed onto the big bed with a grunt and stood in the middle. “Can I have  _ dis _ bed?”

Tony laughed, “then where will Abba and Dada sleep?”

She considered that for a minute, bouncing slightly. “You sleep with me, Dada can have the princess bed!” She grinned, obviously pleased with her suggestion.

Tony smiled and sat in the bed, pulling Tali into his lap. “You know Dada is too tall for your princess bed, right?” Although the mental image was definitely forming in his mind.

Tali shook her head, “he can make it bigger. He can make  _ anything!” _

Tony had to smile at that. “Yes, he can. But me and Dada are grownups. And we’re gonna be married, so we sleep together in the grownup bed. You can snuggle here sometimes, but the princess bed is yours, made specially for you.” Tali pouted, but Tony squeezed her tight, “and we’ll make sure we do something just you and me every week, ok?”

She grinned and nodded, “no Anna. She’s stinky.”

Tony snorted, “hey, she’s not using the potty yet, it’s not her fault.”

*****

Tony came out of the bathroom, wrapped in one of the expensive plush towels he’d brought from Paris, to find Jethro standing in front of the closet. “What’s up?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Jethro's waist, shaking his wet hair against Jethro's neck.

Jethro pushed him back playfully, but pulled him back after a glare at the droplets scattered on his undershirt. “You have a lot of suits.”

Tony pulled the towel from his waist and rubbed his head to stop the dripping. He was planning on cutting it, but he found it amusing how much Jethro actually liked it. “I need them, dear. Assistant Director, remember?”

Jethro turned toward him, his eyes growing dark with desire as he took in the sight. “I like it. Seeing your stuff back here. It feels right.”

Tony nodded, “we gotta stop being so damn pigheaded.”

Jethro rolled his eyes, “speak for yourself.”

Tony cupped his jaw, “ok. I'll stop being pigheaded.”

Jethro wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, “and I'll curb that second B, just for you.”

Tony snorted, but pulled him close. “C’mere.” He kissed him slowly, gently, his fingers stroking his cheek and jaw, until they broke for air.

“Welcome home, Tony.” Jethro pulled his undershirt off and threw it to the hamper.

Tony slid his hands inside Jethro's boxers and cupped his ass. “I'm one lucky son of a bitch.”

Jethro snorted and pushed his boxers to the floor. “Yeah. So am I.”

When they were both naked, Jethro kissed Tony this time, angling them until Tony felt the bed at the back of his knees. Jethro leaned forward, his arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders, until they tumbled onto the bed. Tony giggled (ok, fine, yes, he  _ giggled _ ) and scrambled to the top of the bed, Jethro climbing quickly after, until he covered Tony's body with his own. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Mmm, love you more,” Tony replied, laying kiss after kiss along Jethro's neck and jaw, working his way back to his mouth. They stayed this way for a long time, kissing and holding each other, occasionally writhing hips against the other, building their desire slowly, until Jethro's hand slipped between Tony's thighs. Tony grinned into his mouth, “took care of that in the shower. Stay up here with me.”

As much as Jethro enjoyed making Tony fall apart with his fingers, it was equally as enjoyable to be able to just slick himself and slide slowly inside his lover, kissing and touching the whole time. He pressed fully in, feeling Tony panting and moaning into his kisses, his cock twitching between them, until he was sure Tony was ready. He pulled out just a bit, and thrust back in, making Tony press his head back onto the pillow with a gasp.

Just as Jethro was about to pull out again, he heard tiny feet stomping, and he grabbed the comforter just in time to cover them as the door slammed open and Tali ran to the bed, climbing up in tears. “Abba! Abba! I  _ need _ you!”

Tony tried to hide his groan as Jethro slipped from his body and laid back on the bed. He kissed Tony's cheek, “go ahead, I’m not going anywhere,” then reached over the edge of the bed and tossed him the boxers he’d discarded earlier.

Tony pulled the boxers on, grimacing at the uncomfortable wetness and his half-hard cock as he walked Tali back to her room. When he got there, he helped her into her bed and sat on the edge. “Ok, what’s up, buttercup?”

Tali sniffed and hugged him, “I don't want you to leave, Abba.”

Tony held her tight, “I'm not going anywhere. Did you have a bad dream?” She nodded, he sighed, “honey, you're safe, and Abba’s safe right here with Dada. And even if you have a sleepover or something, I’ll always take care of you. You're my world, Tali Girl.” He felt her getting heavier in his arms and lowered her to her bed. He covered her with her new blankie and sang a quick round of “Twinkle twinkle little star” before he left and shut the door.

As he slipped back inside his bedroom, he closed and  _ locked _ the door. “Gotta start remembering that,” he said with a smile, tossed the boxers on the floor and climbed back in bed. “Thank goodness we got the silicone stuff,” he said, pulling Jethro back on top of him. “Where were we?”

Jethro had made sure he was still slick and hard, and he slid inside Tony with ease this time, groaning at the tight heat and the fingers digging into his back as Tony tried to bite back a moan. “I believe I was right about…” he pulled out slightly and thrust back inside, “here.”

Tony gave an open mouthed laugh and kissed Jethro thoroughly, pulling his weight on top of him, running his hands along Jethro's back, his sides, his neck, his hair, everything he could reach. Jethro thrust slowly, without urgency, just feeling everything Tony was doing, and kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

They made love in  _ their _ bed for the first time in months. Not desperate, hard fucking, not a quickie during lunch (which had happened a few times), no forced spooning on Tony's small bed, no worries about whether there were enough clothes for morning. It was just about them, coming back together, more in love than ever. And when they came, their eyes locked and Jethro rested his forehead on Tony's as he shuddered and moaned Tony's name.

He stayed in place, feeling Tony tighten around his softening cock, and just kissed him, over and over. ”Marry me, Tony.”

Tony smiled, “already said yes, J.”

“I meant, let's do it. Soon. I don't want to wait anymore.” He ducked his head and kissed Tony again.

Tony grinned, “ok. OK. But we can't just run to the courthouse. Abby will kill us.”

Jethro snorted, “yeah, you're right. Next month? Let’s set a date.”

“Next month.” Tony agreed. “And…” he paused, unsure of whether he should bring this up while he still had Jethro's cock in his ass.

“And?” Jethro asked, pulling out and rolling next to Tony.

Tony rolled to face him, ignoring his cum smeared across their bellies, “And...will you adopt Tali? Legally? I think Ziva would approve…” he didn't know why this made him nervous, but he flushed and looked down, focusing on the hand splayed across Jethro's chest.

“Of course. Tony, I'd love to. I’d be honored.”

Tony looked up into his eyes and saw the truth behind them. Instead of words, he pushed Jethro onto his back and kissed him, fully intending on starting round 2.

Jethro wasn't going to complain. It was good to be home. To have his family together for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!
> 
> I've got even MORE ideas for the continuation of this family. So no worries, they'll be back.


End file.
